Fanclub of Youth
by Octtipus
Summary: Finally, Rock Lee gets his own fan club! Everyone at school is required to own at least 5 green jump suits! How long will it take for Lee to mess it up?
1. Gai dies! Or does he?

Okay, this is our second story. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Naruto **

"LEE!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted back.

"For your training today..." Gai-sensei started. Suddenly he choked on air and fell to the ground.

"NOOO GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee sobbed and rushed over to his sensei. He was about to say his last words.

"L-Lee...for your training today..." His voice suddenly became very quiet. Too quiet. Lee cried, "What do you want me to do, Gai-sensei?!"

Gai's eyelids fluttered open. "Lee...Lee...come closer! I need to tell you something!"

Lee cried hysterically. "What is it, Gai-sensei? Tell me!" He grabbed his sensei's shoulders and started to shake him.

"I..." Gai started. He waited for five minutes. "Don't tell me you're gone!" Lee shouted. Gai shook his head. "No, I was dreaming about a hotdog. Now, Lee! I want you to run around that tree 5,630,178 times!"

Lee wasn't very good at math, but he tried to calculate the number of miles he would have to run. "Only 5 miles, Gai-sensei? Okay!" He was so excited that he forgot about his sensei's condition and dropped him.

"Ow..." Gai said before his eyelids fluttered closed again. Then suddenly it became very quiet...again.

Lee sobbed. "I want a hotdog! Why can't I have one?" Then, suddenly he saw a hotdog stand and bought two hotdogs.

He waved one in front of Gai-sensei's face. When he got no reply, Lee shrugged and stuffed it in his mouth.

"MMMPH!! MMMMPH!" Gai yelled and waved his arms around frantically. Lee removed the hotdog from his mouth.

"Lee...I don't think I can make it..." Gai whispered. "Wherever you go, Lee, spread the religion of green-jumpsuit-ism. Don't ever stop!" Suddenly Gai sat up and clutched his throat dramatically. Then...it was all over.

Lee cried and dropped down to his knees. "NOOO GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee shouted to the sky. Everyone at the training grounds was looking at him like crazy. That's because he was.

A few weeks later, it was time for everyone to attend school. "It's a law," they were told. "You have to attend school until you're seventeen." This caused a huge groan from the audience.

"Aw, man, why do we have to go to school?" Naruto complained.

"I already told you! It's a law!" The person talking to them snapped impatiently and bonked Naruto on the head. "OW!"

Somewhere in the shadows, a dark figure was watching them. _At last,_ it thought, _I can fulfill my goal. MUAHAHAHAHA!_

Everyone looked over to where the dark figure was watching them. _Shoot, did I say that out loud? _"YES!" Everyone replied. _Oh._


	2. Kakashi's Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Naruto**

7:00 AM

_RING! RING! RING!_

"OMG! EVIL PINK SAMURAI MONKEYS ARE INVADING THE WORLD!! AHH! THEY"RE EATING THE MOON!" Naruto screamed as the alarm clock woke him up from his dream. "Wait a minute, the moon isn't part of the world. Silly me!

He got out of bed and got dressed and all that stuff. As he was about to jump off his balcony, he looked over at his calendar. Monday was circled with a huge red sharpie (today was Monday) notifying the first day of school.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot that today was Kakashi's birthday! I better go get a present!"

_No! This was not part of the plan! He wasn't supposed to get Kakashi a present! Rats!_ The dark figure was stalking Naruto, as he made his way to the supermarket.

"Hmm... I feel like I'm being stalked. Oh no! THE EVIL PINK SAMURAI MONKEYS ARE STALKING ME!" Naruto yelled as he dashed inside the supermarket.

"Oooo! Gum! I'll give this to Kakashi-sensei for his birthday!"

_Finally, now Naruto will finally go to school! I will finally fulfill my goal! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Hey Naruto! Wassup! I thought we was supposed to go to school today!" Sasuke said. He was trying to be a gangster.

"Wassup my dude! Today was the start of school? Dang it! Well, at least we can let the world know that today, we are officially GANGSTA'S!" Naruto shouted.

He took out two pieces of the gum he bought and gave one to Sasuke. Then they went to school with their mouths full of gum.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you guys are late for your first day of school. Also, you are chewing gum, which is strictly forbidden at school. DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! AND WHERE'S MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!" Kakashi scolded as he watched Naruto and Sasuke get in their seats.

"Today's your birthday Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked. Soon, he was knocked out by Kakashi's pink bunny hammer of doom.

"Look Kakashi-sensei! I got you a present!! I got gum wrappers for you!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he gave Kakashi the silver gum wrappers.

"Naruto! This... this ..."

"Yes? Do you not like it?"

"THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT I HAVE EVER RECEIVED! You don't get detention anymore. As for Sasuke, since you forgot my birthday AND my present, you get two extra detentions."

"YAY! I get detention WOO HOO!" Sasuke announced and got out of his chair.

"No Sasuke, detention is a bad thing." Kakashi told him.

"Who cares? WOO! I get detention and none of you losers don't!"

Sasuke once again got knocked out by Kakashi's orangey orange of doom.


End file.
